galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni
Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni appeared in 2015 TV series called Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni (牙鬼 久右衛門新月 Kibaoni Kyūemon Shingetsu, lit. "Fanged Oni Nine-Guarded Gate Crescent"), originally known as Kyuemon Izayoi (十六夜 九衛門 Izayoi Kyūemon, lit. "Full Moon Nine-Guarded Gate") is the first general of the Kibaoni Army Corps and is the reserved page of Gengetsu Kibaoni and actually the son of Kibaoni Gengetsu who was born to a concubine. He was then sent into the future by Kibaoni Gengetsu. Kyuemon commands the Yokai and always gathers the "Power of Fear" (恐れの力 Osore no Chikara) in a Hyotan (瓢箪 Hyōtan) container. Kyuemon was once the student of Yoshitaka Igasaki, but fell to darkness after feeling betrayed by Yoshitaka when he didn't trust him with the End Shuriken. Later, he comes to possess Luna Kokonoe through the MidoNinger Shuriken to join the Ninningers as MidoNinger. Long ago, Kyuemon Izayoi was a ninja who held a huge proficiency in ninjutsu. Eager for an apprenticeship, Yoshitaka Igasaki took Kyuemon under his wing and trained the latter to follow his footsteps. Kyuemon trained with Tsumuji Igasakias ninjas, with Kyuemon showing more in terms of proficiency and lack of hesitancy. When Yoshitaka derided Tsumuji for being so hesitant and lacking nintality, Kyuemon stripped Tsumuji's of his ninja powers and memory, seeing this as the only logical choice. He did so just before the Last Ninja caught him. Sometime later, Kyuemon became fearful of the power, and defected from Yoshitaki. Kyuemon eventually fell to darkness and turned into the Kyuemon the Ninningers know now. According to a conversation Kyuemon had with Kinji, the betrayal was because Yoshitaka refused to hand over the End Shuriken. Kyuemon first orchestrated the destruction of the Igasaki Dojo home. Kyuemon picked up a mallet from the burning ruins within a box by phasing through it while Hitokarage fought Takaharu as AkaNinger. Kyuemon later appears at the site where Gengetsu Kibaoni was sealed, and with the pilfered mallet, used it to free him from his sealed state, leading to the full revival of the Kibaoni Army Corps. By collecting human fears, Kyuemon resolves to revive the other generals of the Kibaoni Army Corps starting from Raizo Gabi and later tried to resurrect Gengetsu Kibaoni with it. Kyuemon began a search for the End Shuriken in the hope of reviving their master while knowing that his nemesis, Yoshitaka Igasaki has grown weaker in his older days. After Raizo Gabi's death, Kyuemon used the fears he collected for him to revive Masakage Tsugomori, Kibaoni's Chief retainer, who knows that Kyuemon is not an original member of the Kibaoni Army Corps. Masakage threatened to kill Kyuemon should there be any betrayal. Following Yokai Futakuchi-onna's demise, Kyuemon approaches Kinji, a wannabe student of Yoshitaka and offered him an apprenticeship, in hopes of using him to proceed with the plans. However, after thinking it over, Kinji attacked Kyuemon, saying he had been a fool for being tempted by someone who disobeyed the Last Ninja. Disappointed, Kyuemon said that an OtomoNin that he had created not only disobeyed him, but abandoned him as well. Kyuemon said that it was called the Sky OtomoNin, and that hopefully Kinji wouldn't live to regret his decision before leaving. For his third Izayoi Way Ninja, Puppet Ninja Kuroari, Kyuemon intended him to recruit children into the Kibaoni Army Corps, with Masakage overseeing this plot. Having Kuroari use his Parasite Technique to control the ninja master, Kiroku Ise, the manipulated Kiroku then set up a ninja school to find potential ninja initiates. However, Kiroku's apprentice instructor, Kikyo Kousaka, turned out to be an acquaintance of AkaNinger, introducing him to the school where he noticed suspicious behavior from Kiroku and his students, leading Ao, Momo and StarNinger to investigate Kiroku who convened with Masakage, who intended to use Kikyo's conflicting feelings against Takaharu. Engaging the three Ninningers to prevent them from getting through to Takaharu, Masakage was forced to retreat when StarNinger escaped. Ultimately, the plot was foiled when Kikyo's faith in Takaharu led to the truth being revealed as Kiroku was freed from the manipulation of Kuroari, who was subsequently defeated by the Ninningers. While observing that Kuroari had fallen, Kyuemon proclaimed that he had served his purpose as he gathered his first three ninja's Core Gears.' Later it was revealed that he wanted the Izayoi Way ninjas to be defeated in order to collect the core gears to power the Karakuri Kyuubi, using it he nearly killed Shishi-oh and put the other OtomoNin out of commission throwing the Ninningers out of them. He later confronted them on the ground intent on destroying them and would have if it weren't for the intervention of Yoshitaka Igasaki who whisked them away to safety while unintentionally letting Kyuemon know that he is in possession of the End Shuriken. Later, as the Ninningers fought Mujina using Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, Kyuemon uses Karakuri Kyuubi to backstab him. However, while fighting Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, the Ninningers determined strength ends up overpowering Kyuubi. Then, they finish off Kyuubi with Kyuemon inside using the Gekiatsu Dai Fever. While thought to be dead after Karakuri Kyuubi was taken down, Kyuemon ends up hiding in secret, wearing a cloak, now scarred from the previous battle. Kinji then searches for him in hopes of finding a cure to the You-Power in his body. Kyuemon tells him of the cursed demon sword Urusame that will absorb its power. They are both targeted by Advanced Yokai Oumukade due to orders from Tsugomori. After telling Kinji that he can go back to his friends, Tsugomori then finds him. As Oumukade is destroyed by Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, Tsugomori confronts Kyuemon for his deception, but Kyuemon tells him that his plan was to overwhelm Kinji into a Yokai with the cursed sword. Then, as Kinji struggles to fight the You-Power, Kyuemon appears before Yoshitaka to tell that he'll save Kinji if he gives the End Shuriken to him, but he refuses. Kyuemon then enters Kinji's mind, uses his visage alongside other Yokai, and tells him that being a Yokai helps him disregard any struggles or doubts. But Kinji refuses, and at Yoshitaka's command, Kinji slays the spirits out of his mind, resulting in Urusame becoming the Gekiatsuto. After Tsugomori's defeat by StarNinger, Kyuemon curses in anger as he leaves. After Mangetsu Kibaoni's defeat, Kyuemon revealed his secret to him before he died - he is Mangetsu's older brother, the eldest son of Gengetsu Kibaoni! He then proceeds to tell Ariake no Kata about Mangetsu's demise to where she cries and with this massive despair, Kyuemon gathers all of it to resurrect his father. Following Gengetsu's revival, the general reveals to Tsugomori and Ariake no Kata that Kyuemon is his illegitimate son, bore to him by one of his concubines and thrust into the future by Yokai power. Tsugomori apologizes to Kyuemon for his previous threats and insults towards him. Kyuemon tells him it couldn't be helped and orders him to gather fear and deal with the Ninningers. After assigning Raizo Gabi to take out the Ninningers and is easily defeated, Kyuemon then approaches them next, telling them them that to become the Last Ninja, they must slay their grandfather, to where he'll be the one to do so. They essentially struggle in fighting Kyuemon at that rate. Eventually, they soon learn and decide to go into a new direction of being the Last Ninja and fight Kyuemon with new, unexpected techniques. After they finish Kyuemon, the stolen Nintality he had exits his body. Tsumuji, who was watching the battle, takes the opportunity to claim his stolen Nintality back. A thoroughly vexed Kyuemon decides to charge back, but Raizo Gabi appears and tells him to stand down as they soon leave. During the climatic battle against Gengetsu Kibaoni, Kyuemon successfully seized the End Shuriken from his former mentor Yoshitaka while he was distracted in his battle with Gengetsu. But as Yoshitaka vanished, he imparted a single Sealing Shuriken to Kyuemon. With the Last Ninja vanquished, Gensetsu would empowered Kyuemon with five Sealing Yo Shuriken, transforming him into Sakuya Kyuemon, a yokai of incredible power. Though the Ninniger would fight valiantly against the Kibaoni Army, Kyuemon would eventually activate the power of the End Shuriken in the form of the Shukyoku Nin Shuriken (終極忍シュリケン Shūkyoku Nin Shuriken, Ultimate Nin Shuriken) to spread darkness throughout the land, even severing the Nintality of the Ninninger, leaving them powerless. Takaharu and his team rally and regroup against Kyuemon creating new Nintality to transform and defeat him. The battle leaves Kyuemon in his original Yokai form, distraught that he was supposed to be the one to surpass Yoshitaka, not them, but Takaharu decides to approach him about the fact that he admired Yoshitaka. Kyuemon denies this, but the rest of the team understood his ambitions and feelings from his actions. Kinji even compares this to his own motives of wanting to reclaim their families. Soon, the Sealing Shuriken Yoshitaka gave to Kyuemon appears, turning into a blank green Nin Shuriken. Being told that it was a sign of Yoshitaka wanting him back as a student, Kyuemon is doubtfully surprised by this. However, Gengetsu reappears. Telling him that he can't escape fate and grabbing him on the neck, he absorbs Kyuemon to enlarge himself. But thanks to the combined efforts of Ninningers, they release Kyuemon from the giant Gengetsu before they finish him off once and for all with Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. After Gengetsu's defeat, the weakened Kyuemon sees the spirit of Yoshitaka for the last time before he fades, leaving the End Shuriken behind to the Ninningers. As the Ninningers save the world by wishing for one without the End Shuriken, Takaharu hopes of Kyuemon being reborn a ninja through the green Nin Shuriken he retrieved as a memoir. The blank green Nin Shuriken, now housed in the Igasaki home, is later used by Sakurako Igasaki to recruit a new "Ninnin Girl" to fight alongside Kasumi Momochi and Fuuka Igasaki against the "Ninnin Boys" for right to be THE Igasaki ninja team. With the Nin Shuriken given to Luna Kokonoe, Kyuemon comes to possess her and redeem himself as a ninja. As Luna, he proves this by revealing himself to the Ninningers when the Youkai threat returns, saving their life, and fighting by their side as a team member. With the threat eliminated, Kyuemon departs from Luna's body and disappears into the ether. As mentioned by Yoshitaka, Kyuemon was skillful and active in his early days as a ninja, and eagerly willing to become his student. But eventually, after developing fear of the Ninnin power, Kyuemon went astray and betrayed his teacher, ultimately falling to the dark side. After joining the Kibaoni Army Corps, Kyuemon holds a huge loyalty for the master of the Corps and faithfully fulfills his desire to gather human fears. Kyuemon's turn to the Kibaoni Army Corps had made him a stoic and calculating person. Due to this, even though Kyuemon is capable of controlling patience such as when dealing with Raizo Gabi's lust for fighting, Kyuemon is still easily aggravated by flighty or playful persons like his former teacher Yoshitaka and Tsugomori. Despite his questionable loyalty to the Kibaoni Army Corps, however, he is shown to be actually a loyal and dutiful son to Gengetsu Kibaoni after his revival and reveal as the true eldest son of Kibaoni Gengetsu. Powers and Abilities * Phasing: Kyuemon was able to retrieve his mallet from a box without opening it. * Yo Shuriken Abilities: Kyuemon Izayoi uses the ill-gotten mallet to set a Yo Shuriken in it, utilizing it in a way similar to the Ninningers and their Ninja Ichibantou. * Yo Shuriken Creation: If one of Yoshitaka's purified Sealing Shuriken were to fall into Kyuemon's hands, it can be converted into a Yo-Shuriken. * Flying: Kyuemon can fly by creating a black Shuriken energy construct to step on. * Aerokinesis: Kyuemon can unleash a powerful gust of wind by simply outstretching a hand to the target. * Yōjutsu (妖術 lit. "Demon Technique"): As one of Kibaoni Army Corps' general, Kyuemon has knowledge of dark magic. It is possible that since Kyuemon was a former student of Yoshitaka, the Yojutsu techniques were simply based on the Last Ninja's Shuriken Ninja Arts, albeit warped and corrupted. While most of the techniques made in conjunction with Kyuemon's mallet and Yo Shuriken, there are a few unique to him. * Thunder Summoning Technique (雷招来の術 Ikazuchi Shōrai no Jutsu): One of Kyuemon's attacks- can generate a lightning bolt from his hands. * Teleportation: Kyuemon can teleport by engulfing the body with purple flames. * Pyrokinesis: Kyuemon can put out or generate fires with the wave of a hand. * Fire Fox Technique: Kyuemon can create a small stream of fire that detonates into a violent explosion upon reaching its target. * Inferno Cross Technique: Kyuemon focuses his ninpo energy into a field of purple flaming cross projectiles that surround the target in a dome-like formation and then bombards them with the projectiles. Arsenals * Mallet and Yo Shuriken: Kyuemon wields a small golden ceremonial mallet stolen from the ruins of the Igasaki Ninjutsu dojo, which can be augmented with a Goton Yo Shuriken, which allows the use of Yōjutsu. The mallet itself can also being used in multiple ways, among them are: * Transforming into a sword. * Yojutsu: Hidaihansoku Technique (妖術・肥大蕃息の術 Yōjutsu: Hidaihansoku no Jutsu, a 4-kanji proverb meaning "to grow and multiply rapidly"): Kyuemon's most commonly used Youjutsu. Performed by using the Goton Yo Shuriken, this technique is used to revive and grow Yokai. This technique can also grow non-Yokai, such as Roidmudes, as seen in the incident in the Kamen Riders' world, or even the Ninningers as demonstrated when Yokai Mataneko inadvertently enlarged AkaNinger Chozetsu after taking Kyuemon's mallet. * Used as a makeshift fishing rod. * Gourd Container: As the Kibaoni Army Corps commence their acts of villainy, this special Hyotan gourd gathers the "Power of Fear" as some form of liquid. The gourd must be near to work, so Kyuemon is often close by when the Kibaoni forces are creating havoc. * Karakuri Kyuubi: Kyuemon's personal mecha made in his own likeness. See Also * Madame Odius * Cosmo Royale * 9-Tailed Kitsune Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Megumi Han Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe